


Over The Sky Breakfast Club

by EXIDreamcatcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: First impressions shouldn’t last but to Kim Minji, it always did. Handong couldn’t figure out how she caught Minji’s distaste. They both have to suck it up because Handong doesn’t know how else to start her day while Minji ends hers.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This will consist of a few chapters because I’m missing Handong too much. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy my way of coping with her absence for now.
> 
> Also, please don’t hesitate to leave a comment of what you think of it. Thank you. 💕

It was quite a ride to get to this specific diner, as it was located in the middle of the city, traffic was terrible. With the amount of time wasted only with this task, she took it out on her phone — doing as much as she can on the go but there really isn’t much. It’s only been a day and she’s already regretting firing her assistant. She shouldn’t be doing these.

Before she can take out her frustration on her phone, the vehicle came to a halt, taking her out of trance from her anger. She sighed, feeling relieved, excitement filling her up resulting to her stepping out without assistance from the chauffeur.

“Crap,” she muttered, stopping herself from closing the car door, remembering that she was with the little one. She peaked her head inside the car.

“I won’t be long, Gahyeon.”

Her trainee, all eyes on the phone and usually walks around with no care in the world — she’s someone she doesn’t need to get food. How hard is it to get breakfast anyways?

Gahyeon didn’t bother answering, she just groaned, still stuck on fiddling with her phone. She doesn’t like moving, she’s way too focused on the electronic device, playing some game usually.

“I promise to get your favourite,” she let a soft smile paint her face, looking back at the little one, trying to get her attention again. This little human has the squishiest cheeks on earth but like most teenagers, she’s stuck in the digital world a lot.

Gahyeon snorted.

“What?”

Gahyeon shook her head, finally muttering a ‘nothing’ in such a dead tone. She found it quite odd that her mood swings are worse.

_Oh well. Hormonal teenagers._

She faced the crowd in this bustling establishment. It made her heave a deep sigh.

She can do this.

Seeing the situation, she understood why it’s impossible to have it ready by exactly 8:30 in the morning. In this moment, she can feel the demand of a scrumptious meal to power up everyone’s day, specially office workers who likes to start their morning on a good note, seeing as most of them are dressed up formally. It’s sinking in that Yoohyeon, the assistant she recently fired, isn’t as lazy as she thought. It was her own fault that she had to do this task. She took a mental note to fix the misunderstanding whilst rushing towards the stools near the bar.

To say that the diner was packed was an understatement. All the tables were filled to the brim. She would surely need to wait for a while.

She started reminiscing, looking around the timeless setting of the place. It’s been a while since she had to personally grab her morning fix but here she is, in the flesh, leaning towards the familiar counter filled with a week of childhood memories. It really hasn’t changed much, it still had that rustic feeling that the 12 year-old tourist Handong felt when she first visited South Korea and had the most amazing eggs benedict. She’s been looking for it ever since. It’s unmatched.

The old pictures hung on the walls are still present, with the celebrities and long time customers who visited the place since 1990. A few photos were added too. Her sharp eyes, scanning most of them when something caught her eye.

Of course, it would still be there. A photo of the young Handong with her family and the diner’s owners and kids. She’s sure they’re still running the place but she’s not really close to them anyways. It was just a photo because they saw how fond Handong was with their food, seeing the foreigner kid happy and all smiles was captured in the shot. Speaking of food that makes people happy, her senses tells her that it’s still the same scent coming from the kitchen, making her stomach grumble.

A little background as how she ended up in South Korea, because as odd as it may sound, this diner is why she moved here. As the only child, her decisions mattered, she used the excuse of wanting to expand the family businesses internationally. It worked like a charm. Along with her simple dream, it was as if fortune is on her side, South Korea began to be one of Asia’s fashion capital. Their company went from the former Han Enterprise based in Wuhan, China to Han Inc in only a short amount of time. Although people say they are expanding too fast but Handong thinks that globalisation is the future. Their brand is established now. They can afford to take more risks. Thankfully, her careful considerations of the economic forecast backed up her somewhat rash decisions for only a breakfast meal.

“Excuse me!” Trying to garner attention from one of the waitresses. She has been here for around 10 minutes now yet the servers are all busy attending to other customers.

She took her shot or else she’d never get out of here. “Hey. I’d like an eggs benedict, extra hollandaise, maple syrup and then a breakfast wrap to go,” she said to the person behind the counter that accidentally made eye contact with her, she tried her best try and sound as fluent as possible. She’s gotten used to the language, three years experience under her belt, but sometimes excitement becomes her downfall. The server nodded with a ‘coming right up’ then giving her a shy smile, in contrast from what she had observed from the woman.

_She must be new._

It was someone Handong couldn’t recognise. But don’t quote her on it. She haven’t been in a year or so even if she eats this breakfast religiously. This particular woman had long black hair, piercing eyes and a tall stature. She thought she’d be intimidating for one second but she was the complete opposite. Also, for someone who worked in a diner, she wears way too much heat absorbent clothing. She’d be sweating a lot today, Handong predicted.

Momentarily, her eyes followed where she was going, probably the kitchen, because the heat just hit Handong’s face as a loud slam of the door was heard. She turned away, leaning her back and facing the parking lot now.

What can she do while she impatiently waits for her food?

With the fast paced environment and the heat coming directly from the kitchen right behind them, it’s hard not to sweat profusely. It’s just morning and she might have to change her outfit when she reaches Han Inc headquarters.

Handong was busy fiddling with her phone, like Gahyeon was doing earlier on, to pass time and inform her people that she would be a bit late. She had such an important task to do (eat her favourite breakfast).

“Singnie! Help!”

It was of extreme desperation, expressed by a loud thud on the wooden counter, followed by a continuous rhythmic breathing from a person that just threw herself on the stool.

Red hair. It was the first thing that anyone would notice. It was bright, looked quite soft and definitely long.

“Oh God, Minji! Are you okay?”

Handong was confused. According to the server’s nametag, her name was Siyeon. Well, it’s none of her business but at least she got the name of the mannerless customer with striking hair.

_Minji._

Handong assessed the person’s entire outfit, looking up from her phone for a few seconds. Not bad but she’s not a fan of the person’s etiquette already.

Petty behaviour, one might think but she’ll forget about it the next day. She believed that holding grudges for the littlest of things would only disrupt her way of thinking. But for now, she’d have to release this energy somehow, somewhere — any way she can.

Siyeon relied a lot on her reflexes when doing her job but she panics a lot resulting to the bolt of energy, making her run. She rushed towards the dessert section, quickly manoeuvring the glass, sliding it aside to access the sweets and sloppily fixing a cake to a plate and shoving a fork with it. Nervousness is evident on her face and movement, and with shaky hands she still managed to serve the food to Minji and hoped for the best.

Moments later, the door slammed opened with great force, revealing a petite woman in all white and a chef’s hat. Handong diverted her attention there, seeing something familiar. It’s called a toque, right? Handong prefers to call it as a ‘chef’s beret’. Anyways, the woman was smaller compared to Siyeon, whom she stood alongside to.

“Don’t scare us like that!” she shouted, taunting to hit the red haired woman with the greasy ladle on her hand. Is anyone watching this? People in the cafe seemed to be minding their own thing but one. Handong found it hilarious, she kept observing. _This is entertaining._ The chef’s annoyance was showing, ranting about her having to shut the kitchen down because of what was happening to Minji from the screen at the back. However, the now bubbly figure, an epitome of sunshine with a goofy smile plastered, was busy stuffing her face with food. Siyeon shook her head at the situation, patting the chef, comforting her by saying she’ll take care of the lass so she can get back to cooking. It’s rush hour. They have plenty of customers waiting — including Handong.

“You’ll give her a heart attack one of these days,” Siyeon let out a soft chuckle then got back to serving other customers.

“Odd,” Handong whispered. It was her turn to enter the scene. “Are you perhaps a glutton?”

“Sorry?” Minji with a mouthful of cake managed to answer. It was muffled by the sponge cake but it was still understandable.

“Just curious.” Handong shrugged, tapping her fingers on the bar impatiently. “Is it always this slow here?”

“Bora, takes her time and would only serve perfection on a plate.” Minji answered, slowly starting to feel annoyed because of the insults the woman was spewing.

“I should have gotten my food if you didn’t interrupt.” She said it in such a bland tone, trying to pin the blame to Minji.

“I’m VVIP here. Deal with it,” Minji retaliated towards the stranger. She decided those were her last two cents on this offending matter. She turned her back, facing the opposite way and quietly finished her cake. _The nuisance should be gone any moment._

True to her words, Handong’s order was ready. Siyeon handed it to her and in return, she handed her card to pay. She could’ve just left but she had to leave a small remark. She couldn’t stop it. It would be a crime.

“Wear lighter colours so you don’t bathe in your own sweat,” Handong said, showing a small smile towards the waitress. Siyeon chuckled at Handong’s words, bidding farewell to the customer.

-

Minji is a regular. You can even call her a vvip due to her connections with the owner of the place. She’s been friends with the heir — Bora, since childhood, she’s been coming here from around 1998 til this day.

Although Bora technically owns the place, she’s still under observation as three generations of their family has ran this diner and they wanted to keep everything the same. It would be a shame to see their loyal customers leave because it doesn’t feel nostalgic anymore. It takes patience and practice to keep it that way. No matter how much Bora disagrees and would like to renovate and update recipes.

Minji agrees with her, to be honest. However, with that being said, Minji, now a fully fledged adult, has not once changed the habit of actually visiting. Not only because she get free desserts most of time but to also see how her friends are doing. She’s capable of visiting to end her day.

Her night shifts at the hospital aren’t bad. Being a nurse is something that she loves to do. Taking care of people and getting to know them a little bit better is what makes her career worth all the rigorous amount of work. So mostly, when the sun is up, her rationality leaves her too.

This is the main reason why Siyeon, Bora’s girlfriend, is tasked to care for Minji when she visits the diner. It’s physically impossible for Bora to do so and well, Minji can be too much sometimes.

“Waiting for someone?”

“Singnie!” Minji complained, hitting the waitress impulsively. She frowned a bit at how her heart jumped at the sudden approach. The other person just laughed while playfully saying “ow” with every hit. _She had it coming._

“But yeah... I am,” she answered as her eyes wandered around the diner. Her playing with the cake, trying to consume it slowly gave it all away to be honest. Siyeon was following her eyes when they landed on the specific customer.

“Miss Expensive?”

“Screw you, Singnie. But not gonna lie, she has that expensive aura.” Minji sighed. Admitting defeat. “I don’t like her at all. Can’t we ban people?” Minji wondered, biting her lip as she started thinking.

Unknowingly, Handong slid onto the seat beside her. Thankfully, after Minji’s nasty remark of trying to ban the woman.

“Nice to see you again!” Siyeon greeted cheerfully. “What can I get you today?”

“Same thing I ordered yesterday. If you still remember.” Handong challenged, with a small smile. “As soon as possible. I’m quite BUSY,” she added. Handong didn’t know what got into her but seeing the red haired woman made her blood boil instantly. She even emphasised the word busy to make sure ‘Minji’ doesn’t prank the chef so she can get her food faster today.

“Singnie, can you tell Bora I need her asap?” she heard Minji interrupted Siyeon who was on her way to the kitchen anyways, making Handong scoff.

“I was here first,”

“You’re clearly not ordering?” Handong answered nonchalantly.

“Singnie, bring her out. Right now.”

Siyeon was stuck in the middle. _This smells like trouble._ She doesn’t know what to do.

Handong rolled her eyes, finally facing Minji. Giving her a death glare. Her piercing eyes stuck on the woman. Minji’s soft features doesn’t match her attitude at all. Handong found it as an outfit mismatch. There must be something. But she just can’t figure out.

“What?” Minji, trying to hide a laugh answered.

There it is. She was clearly trying to provoke Handong but the way she’s doing it looks off. However, it still gets on her nerves.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“You.” Minji let out a mocking laugh this time.

“Okay?” Handong felt she wronged the woman. But they’re strangers. And she’s only seen her for a few minutes yesterday. She settled with dropping the argument. It’s morning. She shouldn’t be in a bad mood.

-

Some people can hold grudges but there’s Kim Minji. They see her as a ray of sunshine but if she doesn’t like your vibe, her sassy and stand-off-ish side shines. Like right now. Handong had a taste of it after a stressful shift from work.

 _She was being all rude yesterday and now she’s acting innocent? Not on my watch._ Minji was so determined to drive her crazy. That was her plan, at least.

“Hey. Kim Minji! Get your ass over here!”

Bora’s shout got her back into the real world. “Huh? Ah! Bora!” She smirked, realising that Siyeon did drag Bora out of the kitchen. It’s going well so far but her friend doesn’t look pleased. But she still got her. Sorry to the lady who exudes such an expensive aura.


	2. Good Riddance (?)

“I’m so sorry about the way she acted. She’s usually nice,” Siyeon nervously explained to Handong the situation while handing her a plastic bag with her order. “It’s fine,” Handong replied, receiving her food. It instantly made her happy. Something along the lines of starting your day right with a classic — a principle she believed in once she started working. If she was going to keep herself from being stressed, it’s doing one thing she loves so she can endure all the hardships coming her way.

“Uh... one more thing, Miss? Is it okay to ask for your name?”

“What for?”

“Your order is familiar. I heard it from different people. Specifically, that their boss wanted it this way. However you...”

“It’s...” she looked around, making sure no one else can hear, covering her mouth and leaning into Siyeon. “Handong.” She then retracted herself and continued: “they’re my people.” Handong smiled, finally excusing herself so she can slip away from the awkwardness Siyeon got them into and get on with her day. Forgetting the argument she had with a red haired woman. Even she couldn’t ruin this delectable meal for Handong. 

-

“What’s wrong with you? You’re not low on sugar— you’re full of it!”

In the back alleyway of the restaurant, Bora took some time out to scold her best friend on the way she was acting. With Minji, it was as if she was raising a kid, to be honest. Specially after her shift. 

“Chillax, Bora. I just missed you!” Minji embraced the smaller woman and showered her with kisses all over her face. “Didn’t you miss me?” Minji pouted, trying to act all cute but Bora just stared at her weirdly, somewhat lowkey disgusted at how her best friend is acting. 

“You know I have a girlfriend right? She’s standing there?” Bora gestured to Siyeon who was half watching the bar and the development of events between the two. Siyeon mentally cursed when she heard the bell ring, it was the signal that she need to get back to work. But she wanted to know the tea.

“She knows how to share! You were mine first.” She levelled her face with Bora, trying to stick their cheeks together, as close as anyone can get. Bora is particularly not feeling this and it seems like Minji is being her annoying self again. It’s already too hot in the kitchen and now she gets this. “Kim Minji I swear to God I will ban you—“

“Hey. Hold on. Hear me out!”

“Then get off me! Jesus Christ!” She shouted, scolding her pesky best friend. Minji immediately detached herself from Bora and explained how pissed off she was at the customer because she was called a glutton. 

Bora was biting back a grin, waiting for her story to finish before finally laughing her heart out. It was so loud and heartily that it can picked up by someone’s ears. She thought it was something serious. She was mad for nothing. It was just a little crush.

Siyeon, who is now long gone busy taking orders, is lowkey curious of whatever twisted things the two girls are doing. She can hear Bora laugh yet can’t do anything about it. She sighed, writing down all the orders and finally barging into the kitchen, zealous to see what’s up. 

What she sees doesn’t shock her at all. “Are you two cheating on me?” She squinted at how close the two are. There was always something going on with both of them. Bora is cupping Minji’s cheeks, inches away from her face. They both laughed at Siyeon’s statement. 

“Yeah. You’re crazy, Bora,” Minji laughed again, pushing the smaller woman away. “Let’s forget about this,” she said, passing by Siyeon to playfully pat the waitress’ cheeks. “Bora’s not my type,” she winked and left. 

“I know,” she answered way too late at Minji’s remark. Bora was just there, not affected by Siyeon’s words, smirking at her. Somewhat hypnotising her. Next thing she knew, she was already on her way over to Bora, shoving the paper on her chest, letting her palm linger there for a while, smirking at her girlfriend as well. “Love you,” Siyeon whispered then planted a quick kiss on the small one’s forehead. “Me too, now go, and we’ll talk later” Bora muttered, snaking her hand towards Siyeon’s behind, patting it lightly. 

-

“I spy with my little eyes...” Bora teased her best friend upon seeing a particular woman. 

“Shut it, Kim Bora,” she warned and leaned over the counter. Bora easily escaped, finally starting her shift. She sipped from her coffee then cleared her throat, feeling someone sit beside her. “Look who’s here. Thought it’s too slow for your liking?” Minji smirked, facing her to see her reaction.

Before Handong could respond, she was cut off by Siyeon. “You’re back! The usual?” Siyeon had that kind smile on her face. “Of course! And a piece of every cake you have,” she placed her card down the table and faced Minji again before finishing her sentence.

“For her,” she moved her head lightly, to refer to Minji. Handong believed to return everything in kindness. And if she’s still hated or not liked for it, it’s not her problem anymore. 

_ What was that for? To get into her nerves?  _ Minji’s cheeks were red, embarrassed at how the person was still insinuating that she was a glutton. 10 slices of cake... no one can finish that much in one sitting. This woman is seriously trying to piss her off. She’s furious but is trying to hold back, she refuses to give the woman what she wants. So, she devised a plan. 

“Oh... so kind of you,” she said in such a sarcastic tone. “How can I return this favour?”

Handong just smiled, it was awkward, because they’re complete strangers. Minji was rude to her for three days straight and her act of kindness changed her?  _I should’ve done this earlier._ “Don’t mention it,” she said, trying to brush off the topic.

“Tomorrow it is. It’s on me.”

-

“You should have seen her face! It was a religious experience!” 

“I’ll review the CCTV footage later to find it. I can’t believe I missed that.” Upset, Bora hit Siyeon’s arms. Siyeon saw how her girlfriend’s mood changed, she cupped her cheeks, smiling at her. 

“How about next time, you hand the food to Handong instead?” 

“You’d let me?”

“Why not? I’d watch the kitchen for you.”

“I love you.” Bora’s eyes started to water. She appreciated what the lass would do for her. They live to clown Minji. She gets sad when she doesn’t witness things she could use against her best friend (Minji knows it’s how their friendship works).

Siyeon responded by kissing her girlfriend’s lips. Letting Bora know that she feels the same. Bora pulled away after a few minutes, pushing the taller woman, pinning her to the wall. 

“Say it back, coward.”

The sound of Bora’s apartment being unlocked was heard by the two. They were both confused as to who’s trying to enter the place at this hour. Before they know it, a strong force was pushing the door open. 

“Kim Bora open up!” Minji shouted at the door, her not having enough strength to push the weight of two adult human beings. 

“Some other time,” Siyeon said, chuckling and helping Minji open the door. 

Bora settled down, arms folded on her chest. “Okay, cockblocker. What?”

“I want her banned.”

“You know I earn more money from her compared to you, right?”

“You love money more than me?”

“Kim Minji. You’re being childish.” She clucked her tongue, trying to have patience for the other woman but she’s been on a 5 hour shift cooking her ass off. She’s allowed to have this attitude after being cut off. They were enjoying their alone time and Minji just had to interrupt at that specific moment. Besides, Bora already told Minji where she stands in this situation and she got called crazy. Bora stood up, looking at her best friend eye to eye, trying to see the intent. Minji has been awfully quiet yet persistent. Bora didn’t mean to snap at her. She gets like that when she’s tired — she’s bitchy as fuck. Whatever Minji is getting from Bora, it was just her way of coping. 

“If it helps, her name is Handong.” Siyeon said from the other side of the room, trying not to stay in her lane.

“Thanks. I’m off to work.” Minji gave up. It’s a losing battle. “Let’s talk tomorrow.” She stood up and hugged Bora from behind and planted a kiss on her cheeks. “Sorry,” she said sincerely before heading for the door. “Bye, Singnie!” 

“Enjoy your shift!” Siyeon replied, making her way to Bora instantly, holding her girlfriend tightly. “Let’s get some rest?”

-

_ Okay. Let’s see. Handong, huh? _

Minji started typing on her phone. It was her break and she couldn’t keep her mind off of the name. It has a beautiful sound to it.

_ Who is Handong? Would Google give her an answer? It’s worth a try.  _

Nothing. She sighed and decided going through her messages to find the group chat with both Siyeon and Bora. 

Pink princess: You know anything else about Handong?

Queen: If you spend all that time getting to know her rather than taking a piss out of her then maybe you’d know more.

Pink princess: You’re not helping. My Google searches are coming up with nothing.

Queen: You dumb fool. You see her everyday.

Wolf: Bora’s right, Minji. Just talk to her like a normal human being. After having your cake of course.

Her friends are no help as well. But Bora’s advice doesn’t sound so bad. Maybe she should give it a try tomorrow. 

-

The moment Handong arrived on the stool next to Minji, Bora rushed to bring out the order and handed it to the woman. “It’s on the house!” She said, stopping the woman from handing her card. “My friend right here has been such an asshole to you. It’s the best that I can do. Enjoy!”

“Hey! I wasn’t!” Minji protested, frowning at Bora’s words. She at least wanted to talk to Handong. Her agenda wasn’t fulfilled yet. But sadly, the woman thanked Bora and bid her farewell, waving a kind goodbye to Minji. 

“W-wait,” she said in a faint voice but she was long gone.

“I know, I deserved it.” Minji sighed, staring at Handong leaving the diner. She waited for this moment all night and morning but she didn’t get it. She didn’t know what she was thinking, she had this urge to stand up and run after Handong. Sadly, her exhaustion stopped her. Or she could’ve made a complete fool out of herself. 

“Still want her banned?”

“Why not—aw!” Minji rubbed her aching shoulder. 

“That’s for yesterday. Siyeon! It’s done!” 

Just as Siyeon appeared, Bora disappeared. Minji quietly finished her cake and went home. Today seems so boring without having the chance to annoy Handong. The day seems too plain. 

_ I need sleep. Maybe I’m tired. _

She settled for that excuse and called it a morning. 

-

“Look who’s back~” Siyeon said in a high tone, waving at the customer who was steps away from the bar. Bora barged out of the kitchen too, to meet the guest. She was screeching.

Minji couldn’t help but look when Siyeon shouted but was disappointed at who came. It was just Yoohyeon. 

_ Handong should’ve come in by now. When is she coming? _

“Ayo!” A woman with long silver hair in a hoodie and a backpack approached the counter. “What can I get for you?” Siyeon joked, knowing well what the person wanted. “I just got my job back please don’t be difficult,” she laughed and sat on the stool next to Minji. 

_ Handong. Why is she expecting her?  _

“Someone doesn’t look happy to see me,” she teases, nudging Minji. “What’s up with miss sunshine?” Which brought the woman back to the real world. “Whatever, I’m not in the mood,” she turned away and sipped her coffee.

“She was expecting to see your boss.” Siyeon answered, making Minji’s cheek turn red. She averted her gaze to Siyeon and glared at her, moving it towards Yoohyeon too. “Can you two shut up? It’s too early for all the clowning,” Minji said in an annoyed tone then she harshly shoved a fork on her cake, taking a massive chunk and stuffing herself with it. 

Bora’s clamorous and unique laugh filled the diner. She loves seeing a useless Minji. Rare moments that she would gladly, gladly frame. 


	3. Handong pls

“Can you get the hell out of my kitchen?” Bora scolded the woman, hugging a bowl filled with raw eggs. She was whisking them hardly but her best friend is present, acting as the biggest distraction. It requires a lot of strength to do such task due to her small hands, she needs double the effort. 

Minji was wondering why she never sees Handong anymore. And at the end, she even blamed Bora for snatching the last opportunity for a revenge. She’s had two slices of cake and she still doesn’t feel happy. What is this depressing state she put herself into? She’s not like this at work. It’s not like she can just lash out on people at there as well. 

“You’re always annoyed at me,” Minji tried to grab the bowl from her friend but she received a glare. 

_ No one dares to interfere Bora in the kitchen.  _

“Maybe I like seeing her. Like you said.” She admitted, watching the way Bora is working. Her best friend has always been right, she can read Minji like an open book before Minji can ever figure herself out. If only she listened, right? But she never does. 

Something about what Bora does daily screams passion. Passion to protect tradition. It’s all they ever allowed her to dream of anyways, to handle the family business, to keep it going. This is why she can’t just leave. She’s grown to love this so the kitchen is usually off-limits, for people she didn’t train or know. And even with the tasks at hand, she just can’t let someone else do it for her, it has to be all her.

With Minji’s realisations, Bora’s face changed, just hearing the right words from the taller woman, she showed her the bowl and started whisking full force. “This is what you are — whipped!” 

Minji sighed, seeing her best friend happy. “The puppy isn’t budging. I just wanna see her ridiculously beautiful face.” She complained when Siyeon joined them. 

“If you admitted these earlier... you could’ve already scored a first date, pal,” Siyeon nudged a sulky Minji.

Pink princess: Yoohyeon

Pink princess: Spare the phone number of your boss?

Puppy: i don’t wanna be fired twice! 

Pink princess: :(

“Who’s that?” Gahyeon appeared out of nowhere, startling Yoohyeon. “Ah... it’s nothing,” she chuckled, trying to hide her phone but it wasn’t quick enough. The teenager already saw them. 

A curious mind allows one to have knowledge. If questions aren’t answered, the exploration to seek for it, would teach you a thing or two.

“Who’s pink princess?” She cocked her head to one side, wondering yet teasing the assistant at the same time. Yoohyeon tried to brush it off.  She’s always asking questions and maybe that’s why she knows a lot. 

Gahyeon’s favour isn’t hard to win, she’s quite chatty, to people she’s close with except Handong. They actually get along, of course, they’re step-sisters but it’s different for them — they stay in their lane usually. But they’re getting there. The kind of closeness she has with everyone else. Slowly, as Gahyeon understands Handong more. Her sister’s busy running the business while she watches, taking in the processes and inside tips. But Handong only sees her as a teenager who’s always on her phone with every chance she gets. 

Gahyeon stared at Handong’s way, admiring her older sister. She’s been watching her like a hawk, in action, knowing the answer why they allowed her to move to another country. She’s responsible and wise.Handong is her role model. She adores her sister so much. So she has made it her mission to scrutinise ‘Pink princess’ before the person can even think of having her sister’s number. 

“Unnie, I’m hungry.” Gahyeon approached her sister’s desk, clinging onto Yoohyeon. Handong eyed Yoohyeon then glanced at her wrist, seeing the time. 

“Let’s go. Got anything in mind?” She let a kind smile out, standing up to gather her things. Her peripheral vision seeing her assistant trying to excuse herself from Gahyeon but the younger one isn’t budging, she has to do something about it.

“Yoohyeon you’re coming too.” 

“S-sure, Miss Han.” 

-

Puppy: Gays, emergency. 

Puppy: hello???

Puppy: Is Minji there?

Queen: She dozed off on the counter. 

Puppy: Tough night?

Wolf: Why?

Wolf: Kim Bora 

Wolf: stop burning food for the love of God

Wolf: Yoohyeon stop distracting her and spill whatever it is 

Puppy: We’ll be there in 10

Siyeon rushed to the kitchen, not reading Yoohyeon’s message as she pocketed her phone, she was too concerned about the burnt smell coming from the kitchen. She held out her hand, asking for Bora’s phone. The chef frowned yet obliged. “We’re almost closing. Just hold it in, okay?” Siyeon placed a hand on Bora’s shoulder, trying to comfort her girlfriend. 

-

She was scanning the diner, seeing a few customers almost finished.  This day is finally over. She stretched a bit, feeling the excitement to cuddle Bora to sleep. However, a few more people entered the diner. She recognised them and was happy to see them but was quick to apologise. She explained how their kitchen closes half an hour before their closing time, pointing at the clock but could ask if they can make an exception, since they’re regulars. 

Siyeon gave her sleeping friend a small pat, saying it’s time to go home in a sing song manner. She couldn’t hide her eagerness to tell Bora from the kitchen, who obviously saw from the screen, she was running for her life, something she rarely did.

Minji’s eyes fluttered, trying to make sense of what happened.  It’s closing time, I can finally go home.  She stood up, rubbing her eyes lightly, they were a bit heavy. About to head to her car, when a familiar figure appeared before her eyes, sitting a few tables away from her. She had to blink a few times to confirm it was in deed her. 

Statued in the middle of the diner, staring at the person she’s been longing to see, to annoy of course, it made her somewhat happy. Once she recovered from the shock, she rushed towards them.

“It’s cut off time. You’re way too late,” Minji commented, sitting next to Yoohyeon uninvited, smirking at Handong who’s across.

_ How rude.  _

Handong knew when to let something go. But this particular woman always wanted attention for no reason. She wanted that smug grin expression gone. For once, she thought they were even as Handong was nothing but kind from their last encounter.

Yoohyeon was dying to speak and suggest that she can do something about it but her tongue got caught by Minji’s quick glance, warning her to keep quiet. Minji waited for the other person’s response, Handong didn’t think much of it and was about to stand, it’s not necessary to bother with this situation when Gahyeon stopped her, with a questioning look. She was staring at the stranger and then back to her sister. Handong smiled at her sister, saying that they have unresolved issues to settle. They excused themselves and went to a quiet corner. 

-

“You won’t tell me who it is? Really?”

“Gahyeon...” Yoohyeon sighed at the younger woman sitting across her, pouting and letting her charms work. No one would be able to resist a kid like Gahyeon. And she badly want to spill everything.

“Please? Whoever is interested in my sister should get a chance! Do you know how long she’s been single?” Her eyes turned almost watery yet it was more appropriate to describe them as sparkly, locking eyes with the assistant.

Yoohyeon admitted defeat, pointing at the red haired woman arguing with her sister. Gahyeon’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in shock. 

-

The two are stuck staring at the screen from the kitchen. They saw how Handong and Minji walked to a corner. Siyeon stuck her foot near the door, allowing sound to pass through. It was a good spot that they chose. They held hands, nervous at what’s about to happen between the two. 

“You’re an asshole. What’s your problem?” Handong confronted Minji, getting straight to the point. She clearly doesn’t have time for this.

“I was just stating facts?” Minji said in a sarcastic manner. 

“10 slices of cake wasn’t enough for you? Stop bullshitting me, Minji.”

“Wait— you know my name?” Minji’s eyes widened. Handong rolled her eyes. “What do you want from me?”

“Your number.” Minji accidentally answered, revealing her true intention. She covered her mouth, chewing on her lowerlip, as her cheeks turned flush.

Handong’s expression changed from a resting bitch face to her mouth agape for a split second. She hissed. “You don’t deserve it.”

“I-it’s because I owe you a meal! Remember?” Minji retaliated, trying to make her excuse pass. 

-

Once they were all sat on the table, Siyeon met them four with a saddened face, she was trying hard to keep it that way, though. “The chef isn’t feeling well. I’m sorry, I need to check on her.” She quickly said, running back to the kitchen, to release the giggles she’s been hiding. They’ve been laughing non-stop because of what they heard. Spying on their best friend’s crush is so nerve wrecking and entertaining. 

“So... Minji unnie. What do you do?” Gahyeon asked as she was twisting the pasta with her fork.

“I’m a nurse at the hospital near the diner.” Minji smiled, liking the energy of the adorable kid. She asked random questions out of the blue but it was fine. She was more than willing to share as the kid shared about her sister as well. Handong and Yoohyeon were also joining in their conversation to correct the facts about Minji and Handong herself being spilled. 

“I love desserts. I feel like I’m different when I can’t eat them.”

“She breathes them.” Yoohyeon added, laughing at Minji who had a matching expression just thinking about not being able to eat sweets. It was a face filled with despair. Handong chuckled, seeing to what extent Minji would fight anyone for an ounce of sugar. 

“That’s me with my phone! And Handong unnie without work. She’s always dazed when she’s not working.” 

“No I’m not! Gahyeon...” Handong nudged her sister, trying to stop her from telling embarrassing stories about own sister.  _ The betrayal this little munchkin is showing.  _

From there, Handong knew a lot more about Minji. She noticed how different she was to her compared to Gahyeon. She had this sweet smile that can compete with the sun. It was the one that Handong saw in their first meeting but since they started a feud between them, something she never figured out why, it was just naturally there, it’s been a while since she saw it. 

But why is she acting that way towards Handong? 

A mystery she doesn’t have an answer to. 

Siyeon did say in the past that she’s usually nice. And she asked Yoohyeon, she also said she has a heart of gold. 

Why is Minji being contradictory to her own self? 

She really enjoyed Minji’s company for lunch. She’d always just get it delivered in the office but she never knew something like this can make her heart feel lighter. It was all she can think about the whole day, frankly. 

_ What could it mean?  _

“012-xxx-xxx

Breakfast delivery”

Staring at the piece of paper she’s had for a total of 2 days. She’s contemplating whether to contact the phone number or not. It was slipped in her breakfast, it was the last time she went to the diner.

It was obviously someone’s number. _Is it a prank? Do they think she’s dumb and would fall for something like that?_

She heaved a deep sigh, throwing it back to her bedside table. Giving up on it for the nth time. She said she’d deal with it when she’s ready.  _ Today isn’t the day.  _

After a few knocks, Gahyeon peaked her cute little head onto her sister’s bedroom. She was greeted with a smile, telling her to come and join her on the bed. 

Laying on her sister’s lap, Gahyeon had an ounce of courage. There’s something about the way Handong is humming while playing with the little one’s hair that calmed all the nervousness she feels.”Can we go for breakfast tomorrow? I want you to meet someone.” It’s not a bad idea for either of them. It was also considerate of Gahyeon, mornings are slow. 

“Anything for you, kiddo.”


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School works got in the way so I wasn’t able to update in a while. ✌️ Anyways, I’m back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And comments are appreciated, always. 💕

“Someone special.” Gahyeon added, trying to imply and put hints for her sister to be aware. She was liking how Handong was playing with her hair in a motion that’s making her feel sleepy. 

“Play nice.” Gahyeon muttered softly, so soft that most of the sound got lost. “Sure,” she whispered, knowing well enough she wouldn’t follow whatever the munchkin said and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Her movements were swift and careful, making sure Gahyeon’s head was comfortably positioned above the pillows and the blanket covered her. 

Gahyeon has been nothing but the best little sister anyone could give her. Now that most of her inheritance has been passed to her, she can care for her. No one can tell her she hasn’t proven anything and cannot be a guardian. This is partly why she’s training her, to introduce her in the field and for her own future, since Gahyeon’s background can be a source of discrimination for other people. It’s not anyone’s fault. Neither Handong’s nor Gahyeon’s. But Handong feels she needs to protect her even more, she can shield her from everything as long as her power allows her to. So while Gahyeon is beside her, she will make her feel loved.

-

The following day came, this matter has been bothering her more than it should. She needs to put an end to it. She knows just the way.

Handong: Hey, Yoohyeon. I’m aware it’s your day off and I’d be a bother but I’m just curious about something. Is it okay to ask a question? Nothing too complicated or work related.

Yoohyeon: Miss Han, of course!

Yoohyeon: Ask away.

Handong: Did you notice anything odd in my breakfast order?

Handong: I got a note last time. It said they deliver now.

Yoohyeon: I can confirm that these past few days, someone had been slipping them inside the bag. 

Yoohyeon: I thought it was best to not bother you with the matter. I’m deeply sorry for not saying anything, Miss Han. 

Handong: Show them to me this Monday. 

With how slow everything is happening, Yoohyeon was so close to just giving Minji her boss’ number to see where this leads but Gahyeon said she had another plan. She didn’t want to overstep and she trusts the kid to do this on her own, she’s one of the brightest kids out here. It was her idea to set them up. She wishes her luck though, seeing as all they ever do is fight, according to the couple from the diner.

“Yooh! What are you doing here?” 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman with shoulder length hair, a stethoscope decorating her neck, slender figure and God’s best art work — her hands. The junior doctor greeted Yoohyeon as she sat on the waiting room. “Yubin! I’m here for my yearly check up. Aren’t you off yet?” The taller woman wondered yet gave the person a hug. “I am. Just doing my last rounds before I finally finish today’s shift,” Yubin replied.

“Where’s Minji?”

“Here!” A woman with red hair raised her hand, already changed into her regular clothes. She joined her friends and chatted a bit. 

“Kim Minji? Patient on room 113 is looking for you.” One of the staff said, ending her conversation with her friends. She gave a sweet apologetic smile on her way back to the ward. 

This specific patient has only been in there for two weeks. She had a surgery and is on the process of recovery. Minji’s head popped inside the room, flashing a playful grin. 

“Good morning, Jeonghwa. How are you feeling?”

“Kim Minji. I needed to see your smile one last time!” The woman laughed, gesturing for the nurse to come in.

“I’d be discharged today. Just wanted to say goodbye,” the patient sighed then Minji initiated the hug. “Come and visit us! But not as patient, okay?” Minji replied, patting her back. 

Jeonghwa has been admitted numerous of times due to her health complications. Surgery here, surgery there. Not that they were tired of seeing her but Minji felt genuine concern towards her patients. She never want to see them as patients ever again because that meant something was wrong. 

“Oh! It’s time. Go, meet your crush.” Jeonghwa interrupts their short chat, laughing at how the red haired nurse panicked. They’ve gotten quite close during the patient’s stay. “Get her number this time. Fighting!” 

“Fine. I’m going!” Minji just shook her head, laughing with the lass. 

-

The smell of delicious food being cooked welcomes you as soon as you step in. This is what keeps the customers coming back but not the reason why she’s here today. Her palms had been sweaty for a while now, she had quite a fuzz on the way here. 

“Hey, Doc!” Minji nudged the woman who was completely distracted. She saw the woman pacing back and forth before finally coming into the diner and didn’t want to miss the chance to ask why. 

“O-oh! Minji!” Yubin was astonished but managed to reply while rubbing her nape. 

“Yubin! Here!” Gahyeon waved her hand from a table near the bar. Both healthcare workers’ attention were caught, Minji instantly smiled the cute 19 year old while Yubin said her goodbyes to her friend and rushed towards them. 

“Am I late? I’m sorry,” Yubin bowed and sat across Gahyeon. “Unnie, meet Yubin, Yubin, meet my sister Handong.” 

The two exchanged greetings but Handong kept a straight face, making Yubin even more nervous. “I’m Gahyeon’s...”

“I know. For how long now?”

Gahyeon cleared her throat, trying to give Yubin some time to think before answering. “A few months,” Yubin shyly answered. Gahyeon clung onto Handong and pouted. “Don’t be too mean, unnie. I like her a lot.” 

“It’s okay, Gahyeon. Your unnie can ask as many questions as she wants.” Yubin waved her hands, trying to signal that she’s not bothered by it. Handong nodded, continued interrogating the woman in her little sister’s life. As much as Gahyeon tried to help, Handong was a bit indifferent and put the junior doctor in the hot seat.

To her, knowing more about who her sister is seeing would give her an insight to what kind of person she is. It’s not that she doesn’t trust her sister’s taste, Gahyeon is only sister so she’s tends to be overprotective. She needs to get a feel of Yubin before she approves. After all, she is a good judge of character. 

She remembers when she first met Gahyeon. A curious and adorable kid, still is, and now she’s all grown up. Even in a relationship before her older sister.

_ Relationship.  _

_ Did she ever want to be in one?  _

At the moment, what she wants to treasure is being with Gahyeon. She’ll be sending her abroad once she’s done getting all the knowledge she can in the company. It’ll help her in the long run, although she’ll miss her. She’ll just have to be alone again for a while. 

She sighed, reminiscing of the times, just a few years back, of how she met her little sister. She always wanted one and fortunately, the little munchkin showed herself. Now she has someone to be with, nurture and share everything with. It was hard to relate even if there is only a small gap between their age, but both parties try their best. Sadly, their personality differences are too strong.

Handong prefers the quiet. She talks and speak her mind, her observations, but would keep it to herself because she had been told, the weight of her words are heavy. But she never really noticed when and where, how and why. She needs someone to tell her. 

“Hey, can I borrow your sister for one second?”

“Minji! Sure, please take her away. She’s stressing Yubin out.” Gahyeon laughed, her laugh that is close to the way Spongebob laughs. It brought Handong back to reality, being dragged towards the same corner they had a conversation with. 

_ It’s her again.  _

She’s not ready for another fight. It’s getting really old. _When will she stop with all these nonsense?_

“You still don’t deserve my number.” Handong coldly said, seeing the red haired lady is making her blood boil instantly for some reason. Maybe seeing red is annoying her. Or the fact that she can’t have a decent conversation without feeling the need to prove herself. She’s a challenge one for Handong. 

“Look.” Minji cupped the woman’s cheek, making her see how Yubin and Gahyeon are now that Handong is sort of out of sight. But as soon as Handong realised what the woman was doing, she softly moved them away. 

“Don’t touch me,” she said, moving inches away from the woman. Her heart beating a bit faster because she felt invaded. 

_ Kim Minji has no manners. I’ll just have to put her in line. _

“I’m— I’m sorry,” Minji turned pink, not realising how much her actions could’ve been. Specially towards a stranger. 

_ Stranger.  _

Does Handong still think of her as a stranger who banters with her?

God. She’s _dying_ to get into her head and know.

“Would you like to join me for breakfast instead? And please, no fights. It’s a Sunday.” She cordially invited the lass, getting her back to the situation they’re in.Handong gestured for her to sit on the seat across her. 

Minji was about to feel offended by Handong’s words but she stopped herself. Instead, she just nodded, delighted at the invite. Hey. She’s been trying to get some alone time with Handong and this is her chance. Her pride can bother her next time. So she hurriedly took a seat and held out her phone. “Number please.”

Handong ignored Minji and called for Siyeon, telling them their order. Minji stayed silent after not being acknowledged, allowing the other woman to order as she knows Siyeon would bring her something good. It was getting in her nerves. It reminds her why she wants to keep bickering with the woman, she’s rude and only does what she likes. 

Siyeon was so thrilled about what’s happening in front of her. Since they’re the only customer around, apart from Yubin and Gahyeon, she had a bit of time to relay this new information to her girlfriend in the kitchen. Due to the amazing news, Bora couldn’t keep it down, her squeal was heard in the whole diner. 

As expected of Kim Bora, her megaphone-like voice never fails to surprise Minji. She was certain she’s being clowned as they speak. The amount of stress this is giving her outweighs the benefit. But she’s desperate. 

It didn’t take long for their food to arrive. They both stayed quiet, observing Gahyeon and Yubin from afar. 

Thankfully, Minji knows that even if distracted, Bora can still cook as well as when she is focused. She truly has a gift. It’s a good conversation starter, to remove the heavy atmosphere between them. 

“Is the food goo—“ Minji started but Handong shushed her. With every attempt that Minji would take to talk, Handong tried to stop the sentence out of her. 

“Is Handong—“

Handong was losing her patience. Manners matter. She heaved a deep sigh to prepare her sentence without sounding extremely pissed off. 

“Can we talk after the food is finished?” Her tone was expressing her emotions, showing that she feels annoyed.

Minji was starting to feel offended. She’s not petty at all. But talking while eating is the best part of going to a diner. Instead of talking, she just stuffed herself with some good food, trying to control her temper. The nurse took her time to eat, only because she had a lot to consume. 

Handong is even clowning her. _Great._ The lass still thinks Minji is a glutton. But she was relieved though, being promised a conversation after the meal. At least this would give her time to use her convincing powers on Handong. 

“Here. Is this you?” Handong asked, sliding a paper on the table after she took her last bite. She sipped her water from the straw, waiting for a reply. This is how Handong works, she gains your trust and does her promises, it’s an important trait of her that makes her an amazing businesswoman. 

Minji stared at the piece of paper with her number on it. She shook her head. “T-that’s my number.... not my penmanship!” Her heart started to pick up the pace. 

_ What is that? _

_ Why did Handong have it? _

“I was suspecting it was from you.”

“I said I didn’t write it!” Minji was defensive. It was a fact that she didn’t do it. 

“Anyway, thank you for the lovely company today.” Handong let out a small smile, ignoring the other woman’s retorts but instead offering a hand towards Minji, which the latter took some time to accept. 

It would be rude not to. Missing a chance to hold her crush’s hand isn’t something Minji would do. However, it put her in deep thought, trying to read Handong, still holding onto her hand, firmly squeezing it. Their eyes met, Handong meaning to tell Minji to let go of her hand, while Minji wanting her to stay for a while. 

She froze. Right at that moment, the world probably stopped. It took her a few seconds to recover. Minji realised her hold on Handong and released it instantly, somewhat embarrassed at her own action. 

“I—“ Minji stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. 

“I’ll contact you when you deserve it.” Handong left shortly after that. She was quick to leave, trying to avoid the situation and followed Gahyeon and Yubin. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Handong.” Minji whispered to herself, trying to narrow down who would do such thing. Handong must think she’s some kind of stalker who’s desperate for her number. This is a mess. If Handong thinks badly of her, her chances are slimming down. 

_ WHO’S THE IDIOT THAT DID HER DIRTY? _

_Yoohyeon?_ She shook her head. _The woman wouldn’t even give her the last 3 digits._

_Siyeon?_ She was thinking deeply. _Why would someone like Siyeon do something like that? It’s out of character._

That only leaves one person. She’s right in front of the kitchen door at this point. 

“KIM BORA! COME OUT!”

With her strong approach, Siyeon tried to hold her back. Looks like the couple had caught up to why she was here. 

“Siyeon. Get out of my way.” Minji said, breathing hardly because she can’t contain her emotions. Afraid, Siyeon, hesitating moved, texting Bora that Minji is about to beat her silly. 

“Why?”

“Minji, let me explain.” Bora put her spatula in front of her, using it as a shield from the clearly furious best friend of hers. She was moving backwards, slowly, trying to stay on guard.

“It better be good.” Minji’s glare is cutting through Bora and all Siyeon could do is watch. She wants to meddle since she’s also part of it but she knows her girlfriend could handle this best. 

“I wanted to help. You’re Siyeon and I’s kid.” Bora explained, trying to come close to Minji this time to console her. She was on the verge of tears, embarrassment filling her system. 

Will she ever get a chance to even know Handong better when all of her advancements are failing?

-

Unknown: Breakfast delivery needed tomorrow morning before 8:30am at Han Inc headquarters. 

Unknown: Don’t be late.

Minji: Hi! I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong number. 

Unknown calling...

“Hello? Who’s this?”

“Kim Minji. Do you want to go hang out one of these days?”

“Handong?!”


	5. Elope? Elope.

It was genius to entice someone like that. 

For a businesswoman like her, it wasn’t easy to pull off something like that because she’s immune to such tactics of engaging consumers. 

But she certainly has to get this matter off of her mind. She has better things to worry about than a stranger’s attempt to get her information. So, instantly, the first person she suspected was the obvious — who was asking for her number? The only person that came to mind was Minji.

But one thing she doesn’t get is why use this ‘mystery’ effect method? She thought there would be more to it. But all these other ones that Yoohyeon kept are the same but with different penmanship.

How odd. 

With hours spent contemplating, it has resulted to her coming only to one conclusion: she needs to see her again.

-

After her encounter with Minji, her suspicion was debunked and a convenient way to contact a specific red head if she ever had questions. 

She felt relieved knowing this. Hold on. What about the one that wrote notes? She’s still oblivious as to who it was. And was she really happy finding a way to contact a certain glutton?

Handong: Breakfast delivery needed tomorrow morning before 8:30am at Han Inc headquarters.  
Handong: Don’t be late.

Minji: Hi! Sorry. You have the wrong number.

So entertaining. Does she want to mess with the poor girl or get to the bottom of things?  
  
Calling Minji...  
  
“Hello? Who’s this?”  
  
“Kim Minji. Do you want to have a meeting?”  
  
“Handong?!”

“You promise you weren’t the ones writing the notes?”

“Yes. That was Bora and Siyeon — I have nothing to do with those! Hold on one second.” Minji turned to the couple, their ears perked up trying to figure out what is being talked about. “We’ll talk about this later,” she warned.

“Hey, sorry about that. I’ll tell you all about it in person.” A smile appears in Minji’s face unknowingly, excited about the thought of meeting Handong.

“Then meet me for dinner tonight?”

“THAT SOON? O—okay... Anywhere.”

-

Handong rushed, violently rummaging through her closet. She usually needs a day’s notice for any kind of meeting to prepare herself but look at what she got into. While on the call, she was so confident but now she’s so close to falling apart.

Confusion filled her. 

Is she glad on what’s about to happen or looking forward to uncovering a mystery? 

She never felt something like this in a while. Excitement. Panicking inside, her body isn’t hers anymore, it now belong to chaos — it will only cause chaos. 

Millions of clothes to choose from but none seems right. It’s been hours and she hasn’t decided yet. As a self proclaimed fashionista, she should be able to do this with eyes closed. 

“Unnie? You here?” Gahyeon’s voice echoed, loud enough for anyone else to hear. “Closet!” Handong shouted, telling the young one her location. “You good? Been knocking since a while ago...” she talked, observing all the clothes are on the floor and so is Handong. This is not her. The Handong she knows is always calm and collected. 

“H—hey...” Her older sister replied. “I think I need help.”

-

“You look amazing. Pink princess would approve!” Gahyeon’s eyes widened at what came out of her mouth. She covered it quickly and acted as if nothing happened. “Pink princess?” Handong laughed. “I told you I’m meeting Minji.”

“Exactly! That’s her nickname! Is this a date?” Gahyeon inquired, pushing her face closer to her sister’s, eager to know the answer.

“It’s not like that... it’s a meeting.” Handong denied, pushing Gahyeon aside softly. 

“Dressed like that?” Gahyeon nudged her sister, it was her turn to laugh. “Liar.” Gahyeon joked.

-

A date? Can this be considered a date? Gahyeon really got under her skin. What ideas is the little one pushing? She shook her head, saying that it’s not important and she should stay goal oriented.

But...

Why was she looking forward to meet Minji and know what really happened? 

True. She needs to know the truth so can stop thinking about anything else but work. 

But...

Why couldn’t she just let it go and get on with her life? 

It would’ve been easier that way but here she is, focusing on the red haired woman, talking all about the notes, clearly saying that she would never do such thing. What a simple thing yet so much time was spent on it. 

Apparently, Bora and Siyeon wanted to help so bad they had to resort to this. It sorta worked, seeing how it ended to them having a first date. Or meeting, as Handong would call it. ”Sorry, you must’ve been so weirded out by it.” Minji worried that the first impression that Handong had of her would last, just like hers did. 

“Weirdly enough, it got me curious instead.” 

Now confident that she didn’t make a complete fool out of herself, she urged herself to speak her mind. “I never thought I would say this... but you’re pretty fun to hang out with, Handong. I thought you were just a snob and selfish rich person. I was wrong.” 

“To me, you were just a mannerless person.”

“Hey!” Minji was complimenting her yet she does this? The disrespect.

“What? It’s true.” Handong shrugged, having a playful smirk on her face. 

Wow. She really is that comfortable with Minji that all these different expressions are coming out, her playful side is even revealing itself.

“You called me a glutton. Don’t think for one second that I’ll forget that! Now who’s mannerless? Spewing remarks that are uncalled for!” Minji defended herself, starting their bickering all over again. As much as she tries to control her outburst, Handong easily provokes her.

“Well who cut in the queue and always tried to annoy me?” Handong said in a matter of factly tone.

“I can’t believe this. I was low on sugar okay! I’m like a diabetic who’s low on sugar, I CAN’T FUNCTION. You do not get on my nerves after a tiring shift. So you see? The blame is completely on you.” 

“Doesn’t explain the rudeness after I treated you kindly.”

“10 slices of cake? Making me look like a glutton?” Minji had enough. Her blood is boiling just talking about this topic. She stood up and took one good look at Handong who wasn’t even a bit upset, it felt like she was enjoying this. 

“Sit down, we’re not done yet.” Handong said, mocking Minji, only adding fuel to the fire.

“I’m not gonna sit here and be insulted. Y’know what, Handong? I take it back. You’re still a snob who only knows of nothing but herself.” She was about to leave when Handong held her back, urging her to stay. “Let go of me while I can still hold my temper.” 

-

“Funny joke, Handong. You should be a comedian.” The lass just said that she finds Minji alluring and she would like to know more of her. 

“I’m too pretty for it.”

“True.” She automatically muttered as an answer. She can’t lie, okay? Handong is extremely good looking and her fashion sense just makes her features shine even more. But that’s beside the point. She’s mad at Handong right now. She needs to be mad, not let her feelings for the lass takeover.

Handong chuckled. “You think so too?” Proud that she caught Minji off guard, it was Handong chance to make her message clear. “I don’t usually say this but I think I really like the idea of spending time with you.” Handong had to stare at her, matching with her eye to eye to say those words, so she’d believe. “So I have one question I’ve been wanting to ask ever since I called.”

Minji is stopped in her tracks. Her mind not functioning again. This is too much for her to handle right now. She just froze. Why is the woman so confident? Does she ever lose her cool? Minji couldn’t do something like this. Even if she wanted to, she can only dream. 

Confessing to her crush? Never in a million years. 

These are words she was dying to say even if Handong gets in her nerves like crazy. 

Even if Handong is the rudest person on earth. It still doesn’t change the fact that she likes her a lot. 

Sure, she got angry just a while ago but Handong manages to piss her off and swoon her over effortlessly. 

Bora is right. This is whipped behaviour she’s showing. 

Also, how can such a confession remove all the negative feeling she have for Handong and replace it with fondness and longing. 

“Can I kiss you?”

It was too late for her to answer when Handong already did as she pleased. She had the chance to stop her but why would she?

-

“Handong unnie?” Gahyeon gasped, ran to her sister’s way. 

“I missed you!” Gahyeon pouted, her lips coming together like a duck’s beak, making Handong laugh. “You’ve been spending too much time with Minji.” She snuggled onto her older sister’s shoulder, burying herself there and hugging the woman. With what little free time Handong has, she spends with Minji. 

It came naturally, the more they got to know each other, the more Handong’s life changed. Her routine, her attitude at work and her priorities. 

Handong now drives. As much as she’d like to invite Minji over, she doesn’t want Gahyeon to get used to having the nurse around because she’s not sure what this is and if it would even last. Enjoying each other’s company doesn’t really pass as an actual relationship. So she has to drive, to get to work or go to Minji’s place conveniently. It’s just a plus that Minji’s is closer to the breakfast club. 

-

“Good morning, pink princess.” 

“Aw,” Handong complained at Minji’s hit. “Where’d you hear that from?” She chuckled, clowning Minji, whose eyes widened in shock. 

“I don’t spill my trade secrets.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“I won’t be if you agree to another meeting.”

“It’s called a date, Handong. You don’t kiss the people you have meetings with, do ya?”

One turned to another and countless more. When their schedules would match up, they would set more. They never ran out of excuses to see each other. Be it at the company or the hospital or the diner. 

Anywhere. As long as they were together. 

-

Gahyeon realised how empty their place is. Handong had been gone for a while that she feels lonely at their house. True, she invites Yoohyeon over but one can only spend enough time playing video games with her colleagues slash closest friend. If it’s not at work, she wouldn’t see her sister. 

And with the times Yubin came over without Handong’s knowledge? There would’ve been a feud between the two siblings. But just isn’t the same as it is with her only sister. She’s happy for her but it’s just that she misses spending time with her. They used to spend every second together since they met. She couldn’t help but feel jealous. 

-

“Minji. Open up!”

The sleepy nurse sloppily walked to answer the door, not noticing the sleeping figure she left on the bed. She was still in dreamland when the couple greeted her. 

“We need your approval.” Bora and Siyeon came bearing gifts. Some sweets and a cup of coffee that awoken the monsters inside Minji’s stomach. “My stomach said you got my approval.” The two couldn’t help but laugh their hearts out. Minji is such a source of happiness, all the good things in life. 

-

“So let me get this clear. You two wanted to elope? Are you out of your minds?”

“Think of this, okay. If we elope, we can do everything we want.”

“I don’t think you two know what elope means...”

“We want to be together and start anew. Somewhere where no one knows who we are and have no expectations from us!” Bora explained, her hands together, begging Minji to understand. 

“And you’re doing this because?”

“Come on, Minji. We told you twice now!” Siyeon sounded upset, her voice mellow yet filled with disappointment.

“And you thought of this when?”

“A few hours ago!” Bora proudly exclaimed. 

“I thought you two are supposed to be my parents.” Minji sighed, urging both to stand up. “Siyeon, you need a little exercise. 5 laps, okay?” Siyeon groaned, complaining she doesn’t want to do it. “And Bora, you need a little less excitement in your life. A teeny tiny bit, only use energy equivalent to your height.” She winked at Bora who just glared at her. “Come back to me tomorrow and tell me you still want the same thing you told me today.”

“What’s with all the loud noises early in the morning?” An annoyed Handong entered the kitchen, with nothing but Minji’s oversized t-shirt covering enough of her. 

The couple stared at Minji and Handong, back and forth, instantly having a smile that says they’re connected by the same braincell.

“Is this what I think it is?” Bora smirked. Minji ran her hand on her hair, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“Looking good, miss expensive.” Siyeon wolf whistled at Handong, earning a laugh from the lass. “Oops. Looks like we interrupted something...” Bora moved her brows suggestively, playfully tapping Minji’s behind while saying “go get it”. Siyeon winked at Minji to take it up a notch. 

Minji just wanted to be buried in the ground at this point. She couldn’t even begin to explain or know what to do beyond this. 

All the teases from the couple can be heard as they headed out. Minji shook her head, sealing the door and smiling nervously. “Don’t mind them... haha...” the awkwardness evident. 

“Come cuddle if you’re still sleepy.” Handong dragged her feet back to the bedroom, leaving Minji no choice but to follow. 

-

“Handong looks so happy!” Gahyeon said, leaning onto Yubin’s shoulder. “And she isn’t as hard on you like she did from the start. Did you notice?”

“Significantly lenient. Yes.” Yubin agreed.

“You know? I wanted to set them up but even before my plan started... they found their way.” 

“Some people are fated to be with each other. I believe in that.”


	6. Closed

Gahyeon: Give me back my sister :(

Minji: How cute. She’s on her way. xD

Gahyeon: I was kidding! :o

Gahyeon called Handong, who was already pulling in the driveway, way too late to take her words back. “Hey,kid,” she greeted as she unlocked the door, seeing her little sister waiting on the staircase. “Can’t sleep?” She ruffled her hair, leading her sister to the bed she feels most comfortable with, Handong’s. 

“Sorry I stole you from Minji.” She looked up, having these adorable puppy eyes, feeling guilty for what she did. Well, in her defence it was meant to be a joke. “It’s okay, little one. You should be able to call me whenever you need me,” the older one whispered on Gahyeon’s forehead. Her sister is still shy to confront her with these things so after a few years, she was hoping she would feel comfortable enough as time passed by. 

That’s something for another day to discuss. She planted a kiss on her forehead and started caressing her hair softly, brushing it ever so softly, allowing her sister to rest on her, humming lullabies to help. Gahyeon slept so well that night. She was missing her sister’s warmth too much. It was an amazing feeling to have it again. 

-

“Nurse Kim, a patient is asking for you.” She turned her back to the person, it was Solji, the head nurse in their department. Her shift just got started and she can’t wait to get out of here. “Room 113,” she added. The woman with blonde hair let out a soft smile, urging Minji to half run to the room due to curiosity. 

Something about that room that brings mixed emotions. Ranging from joy, sorrow, worry and relief. The room is filled with surprises, not knowing what to expect but a patient. This is where most of her “regulars” are placed. 

Once in front of the door, she halted, holding onto the knob to catch her breath. She prepared herself for something, be it a person in a critical condition or someone recovering, she’s up to the challenge. 

Just don’t let it be Jeonghwa again because that patient have basically lived here ever since. 

As if all heavens blessed her soul, it wasn’t her favourite patient but her favourite person. Minji rushed over, seeing a Handong that looks extremely weak, smiling with all her might to greet the nurse. 

“I can be discharged now. I feel way better.” Handong joked, trying to stand up but Minji frowned at her, concerned at the state that she’s in. “You rest your pretty self and stop fooling around.” 

“Adorable.” She placed a hand on Minji’s head, patting it lightly. “Sit,” and Minji sat on the space beside the woman, automatically upon command. This brought Handong to let out a small laugh. 

“I’d be your entertainment as long as you recover speedily, okay?” 

Minji had a conversation with the ER doctor, Heeyeon, that checked up on Handong. She fainted due to fatigue but should be okay with a few days rest. That poor woman, she had been pushing herself too hard. 

Minji didn’t get the chance to go home, too focused on Handong, making sure she got enough rest. Or that she liked seeing Handong sleep. Either ways, she confirmed with her own eyes that she’s resting well. Handong is a workaholic that drove herself to where she is now. There’s no telling if she wouldn’t relapse.

“Will you ever get tired of eating the same thing every morning?”

Like always, there is her eggs benedict breakfast from Bora’s place. It has such a silly and childish logo that doesn’t scream vintage at all. It’s cute. It looked like Yoohyeon stopped by while she was gone and pestering a certain doctor. 

“You don’t change something that works...” Handong teased. “Oh, pass me that paper bag. I want more.”

Minji handed her the bag and saw another one behind it. “Slow down or you’ll get sick.” She said, eyeing the other bag, wondering if she can be spared some food too. She shouldn’t right? Handong is a patient and needs all the energy she can take but... she’s sorta hungry too. Minji shook her head, shaking off her thoughts. Handong noticed, reading the situation and then it hit her. She knew she forgot to something and that was it. “I got you breakfast too. Come join me?” Handong scooted, allowing enough space to be formed beside her. In glee, Minji held Dongie’s face and planted a quick peck. 

-

To: Yoohyeon

She needs a few days rest. Please make sure she doesn’t try and do anything exhausting.

Minji texted Yoohyeon to remind her that even if Handong got discharged, it doesn’t mean she can go straight back to work. 

Handong said ever since Gahyeon left to take English classes, things have been hectic at work. Their energy booster is gone so the office is just one big glum cloud of seriousness. And as she can see, she was too affected by it, resulting to not having time to even meet Minji or even rest. 

“Is it bad to say I missed you?”

“And you would never again if you overwork. I’m gonna be so mad that I’d be watching you like a hawk, every single move. You hear me?” Minji had to furrow her brows, trying to be intimidating like the aura that Handong gives but it’s just a big fail. Only Handong can pull off something like this. She let out a mocking laugh, poking her forehead.

“Watch me.” Handong’s gaze changed within a split second, a hand cupping the other’s cheek so she can focus on her face as her brows relaxed, into the perfect arc, her eyes piercing through Minji’s soul, staring deeply, instilling chills to the other woman. “D—Dongie...” Minji’s cheeks became flushed, trying to pull away from her hold but she can’t nor does she even want to. There was an internal battle before she got released from the trance, a kiss on her cheek that broke it. 

“You’re scary.”

“Where’s Miss VVIP that messed with me in our first meeting?”

“I. Was. Hungry.” 

-

Bora feels suffocated, all the unnecessary scolding is too toxic and disheartening. She’s used to this but this is not how you’re supposed to treat human beings. All she could do is look down, take everything. But so close to exploding. 

“If you stopped fooling around with that girl...”

“Don’t go there.” Bora’s hands were clenched into a fist, shaking, trying to stop her outburst from coming, her tone warning those in front of her.

“She’s nothing but a distraction.”

“She makes me happy. Something you two could never do.” She whispered, trying to pace her breathing that’s picking up because of her anger being bottled up. “You think this is all I wanted to with my life?” 

“You’re the only one that continue this. Don’t turn your back on us. We who fed you and taught you everything you know.”

“I had to put off my dream for this. And now I can’t even have a choice after our deal?” 

“Dancing would never get you anywhere. Taking over the family business is a real job.”

Bora realised that no matter how hard she tries to show that she want different things, this will always be shoved down her throat, whatever her parents wanted her to be is what she should be. It’s tiring and discouraging.

She loves to cook and serve people the best food she can but it’s not enough. She’s still looking to know where her what ifs would take her. Now they’re blaming Siyeon, the woman who does nothing but understand and love her unconditionally. Such disrespect doesn’t match the person it’s directed to. 

“Well, you don’t ask for a child just to have them fulfil your dreams.”

“Kim Bora!” Her father shouted, in disbelief at how her only daughter is acting. “Don’t you put shame in this family again. You hear me?”

“No.”

“Speak louder.”

“I said no!”

-

“Singnie...” Bora sobbed, buried into Siyeon’s chest. “I can’t take it anymore...” Siyeon sighed, planting soft kisses on her head. Bora continued to hurt, cry until she couldn’t anymore. Until she lost any amount of strength and had fallen asleep. 

“Shhh... They can’t break us, okay?”

Siyeon heaved another deep sigh. No matter how many times Bora says wants it all to end, it’s hard to turn away from family. She knows what they did and still does to her but who is she to urge her to leave? To forget everything and run away. All she can do is pick up all the pieces of Bora, make sure she’s ready to face another day. It gets tiring of dealing with the same problem over and over again when they know how to solve it anyways. 

Whenever this happen, it feels like a dejavu. 

Isn’t this why they wanted to elope? Forget everything and start all over again. 

Wanting to be anywhere. Away from the place that brings out painful pasts. From Bora’s issues with her controlling parents that are hidden from her enormous amount of energy to her own personal issues. People don’t know how she is behind closed doors — insecure and fragile when it’s quiet and just the two of them. She loves Bora with every once of her being but it’s so unhealthy to remain in this place... to let it ruin them slowly.

-

“Minji! Open up!” Siyeon’s voice echoed as she banged on the door roughly. Minji jumped out of her bed due to the loud sound. She groaned, yet again interrupted by the couple. She loves them and all but she needs rest too.

“Hey, pretties.” She said sarcastically, pleased to see them but at the same time not. 

“We need help. You have to help us. Please.” Siyeon panicked, pulling a dazed Bora with her, with her eyes puffy and her hair a mess. 

-

“Eloping is a big thing. I know I brushed it off last time, cuties, and I’m sorry for that, for not understanding the situation. I just—“

“It happened again, Minji. It’s too much. And we’re inviting you too.”

Minji’s mouth gaped but nothing came out. Wow. She really is considering this. These two are like her parents and the three of them comes as a package. 

“Please, Minji.”

Handong. 

But Handong. 

Handong is her big “but” now. In the past, she had nothing holding her down but now, when the woman came into her life, with whatever arrangement they have right now, she likes it too much to just stop.

-

“Handong looks so happy!” Gahyeon said, leaning onto Yubin’s shoulder. “And she isn’t as hard on you like she did from the start. Did you notice?”

“Significantly lenient. Yes.” Yubin agreed.

“You know? I wanted to set them up but even before my plan started... they found their way.” 

“Some people are fated to be with each other.” 

She didn’t know those words could ruin her in the future. It was as if yesterday, everything was perfect. As if the world is all well, everything aligned. She was afraid something like this would happen because everything just feels right.

Yoohyeon: Is your sister okay? 

Gahyeon: What happened?

Yoohyeon: She’s been spending the nights at the office. 

Gahyeon: I thought she’s with Minji unnie tho...

Yoohyeon: Ever since you finished your internship, a lot has changed.

Handong has been spending an awful lot of time away from everyone. She even stopped ordering from the breakfast club, avoiding what is of the ordinary. Everything she did was different to how she would have done weeks ago. 

How can someone just break out of habit like that?

All the meetings she ever took was to interview for a new chief executive officer. She is yet to find the perfect one but is meeting new ones everyday. A lot of hopefuls denied but she never gives up. She was rushing to find a replacement. It was as if someone was hunting her down at the pace she is going. As if something urgent is bound to happen soon. 

Yoohyeon, fiddling with her hands, trying to avoid intimidation tactics, couldn’t say a word, afraid to be jobless again. Earning a living is hard with her tough situations. Her youtube channel isn’t successful enough to pay the bills. 

“You know more than you’re letting on.”

“I’m sorry... I—I can’t...”

Gahyeon sighed. It’s better to approach things head on.

-

“When were you planning to tell me? Were we just gonna disappear like nothing?” Gahyeon spoke lifelessly. The world doesn’t look so kind today. The paper she just read explained everything. Why she changed and why the sudden rush to pass the responsibility to others. 

“I’m sorry. It’s out of my power...” Handong looked down. She tried to prolong this as much as she can but you can’t stop the inevitable.

“Unnie! What about Minji? Does she even know?” Gahyeon’s voice cracked, trying to find an emotion in her sister’s eyes but she wouldn’t budge. 

“It took care of itself.” She plainly answered.


	7. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> Italic = flashback
> 
> Hey to everyone who’s reading this story. I decided to come back and finish this story at the start of the year. I never really finished a story ever in my own will and now I did. Thank you for taking reaching until the end with me, self and readers.
> 
> Sorta random but!!! Don’t forget to cast 10 votes for Dreamcatcher in Seoul Music Awards. We’re currently in the 8th place and the gap isn’t much. Let’s do this!

“Any luck today?” Siyeon asked, approaching Minji who was lonely in the counter, staring into nothingness.

“Nah...” she sighed. She has been awfully quiet and so not like herself ever since the move. It was a big step, one she halfheartedly took but was bound to happen anyways. She’s just glad the terms they ended in are quite okay. But that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt because it fucking does. 

“How long til your hair is finished?” Minji returned a question, seeing the woman’s hair wrapped in foil. “Around 20 more. Yours turned out so well.” She smiled, her smile different from ones she made in the past. This one displayed no hesitation, worries or fear. “The heavens must’ve sent an angel!” Siyeon clapped, seeing Bora with her new hair. Her heart racing as she approaches her girlfriend, cupping her cheeks and examining if she was real. “Tell me, where’d you hide your wings, beautiful?” Bora unleashed her unique laugh, telling Siyeon to stop by hitting her in the chest lightly, suddenly feeling shy with her girlfriend’s compliments. 

“God save me.” Minji interrupted the couple. 

The three of them laughed, knowing how exciting this new start would be. A reset to forget and follow dreams. And what better place to do it all than this place, the only place that offers the best of both worlds. An escape and a home at the same time. That’s what California is to the trio.

-

“Minji...” Bora frowned, pained to see the woman hurting and all she can do is comfort her. 

“It’s so annoying. It’s not supposed to be this hard.” Her sobs grew louder. 

“Just let it out,” Bora fixed Minji’s hair, making sure her face isn’t blocked by it, the hue different from when she met Handong, now it’s of the shade of violet. Red hair she once loved she can’t go back to because it reminded her of all the time she was with Handong. “I’m here. Whatever you need.” Bora whispered, holding onto the woman.

-

“Bro! It’s so amazing in here!” Yoohyeon excitedly showed Siyeon where she’s at. It was beautiful. Nature colliding with old buildings. It’s like she took a time machine to the past with these amazing architecture and serene yet bustling surroundings. 

“Isn’t that your dream place?” Amused, Siyeon asked her friend. “Yes. I can confidently say my job took me places. I’n gonna cry!” Siyeon laughed, trying to pat Yoohyeon’s head from the screen. “There, there.”

“Unnie! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Gahyeon’s lips were pursed, her arms folded on her chest. Yoohyeon hurriedly said goodbye to Siyeon and went to the student and clung on her. 

“Your new school is pretty cool! How’s your class?”

“I was thankful I took as many English classes as I could.”

“Memorise the tube map too!” Yoohyeon joked, trying to tease her. 

“I’m trying... I need some time to adjust okay!”

-

Handong is roaming between Regent and Oxford street, seeing which spaces she’d like to have with her second assistant. Her name’s Hyelin. Canvassing the area was never an easy task but all that work is done for her. Just right across, she sees Chinatown. “Perfect,” she said. 

“Any places to suggest in Chinatown?”

“You’ve come to the right person. I won’t disappoint, Miss Han!” Hyelin slipped her phone out, tapping on it to reserve at the best restaurant she can think of.

To: Yoohyeon

Meet me in Chinatown for dinner. Bring the little one if she’s not too busy.

-

No one’s too overdressed in restaurants around here. Busiest ones aren’t exactly the most expensive which means paying more doesn’t exactly equate to the best food around. This was a perfect place to be loud yet no one would bat an eye to your direction because that’s what everyone does as well.

“Are you really gonna sell out your friend’s info? The betrayal!”

“Excuse you, girl-who’s-got-a-plan, it’s my time to shine.” She winked at Gahyeon, arguing with her as they wait for Handong. 

“I wish they didn’t end, though.” She sighed, looking around to see if her sister arrived, seated with the view of the door, feeling sad for her about what happened with her and Minji. 

After a few minutes, Handong was there with one of her secretaries. Her hair was quite messy due to the wind, looking as if they walked all the way here. Oh well, typical day in London.

“Sorry I’m late. I never knew the chaos of walking to Chinatown that was just few streets away.” 

“Something about Europe making you relax, isn’t?” Yoohyeon said, knowing exactly how Handong feels. Most famous mode and fastest public transport in here are your feet, they’d take you anywhere you want to go in a fashionably manner. Speaking of fashion, Handong be looking more fierce as she hurts for a failed attempt of happiness. Shoulder length bleached hair, always lacking of colour so she compensates with her clothing. Lively colours trying to hide her paleness. 

“Hyelin recommends this place so I brought her with me.”

“Go wild, folks. Nothing in this menu is bad. My personal favourite though would have to be eel dishes.” Hyelin confidently said, having ordered it all in the past. But she won’t admit that it’s all consumed in one sitting! You can never coerce her to do so! 

“Does that mean you’ve eaten every single thing on this menu?” Gahyeon speculated, surprised at what the woman said. 

“There’s like 100 items...” Yoohyeon tried to count. 

“Give her a break.” Handong tapped Hyelin’s back, noticing that she was being pressed to answer, chuckling slightly to ease up the atmosphere. She read Hyelin’s file. She knows that she’s a woman who’s into food, her other passion other than fashion is eating, actually. 

-

“Yoohyeon, any update?”

“She’s in Los Angeles. Her hair changed. Would you like to see?”

Handong had to stop eating at the news. She chose between business schools in California or London. Stanford would’ve been as good as where Gahyeon is going to right now. But Europe is her next target. 

For the next 4 years, she’ll try to focus in stabling her brand in Europe. That means heavy work load but that doesn’t mean she can’t explore Europe while she works, right? 

Having something to look forward to before everything is settled keeps her going. 4 years until she can relax. She can do what she wants after. 

-

“Yubin! I miss you.” Gahyeon stared at the screen, smiling at the person on the other line. 

“Hey. How have you been? Adjusting well I hope?” The junior doctor wanted to sleep for a while but she couldn’t restrict herself from answering her girlfriend’s call. She just finished a presentation for school and being back on her dorm for the first time this week feels like the best break ever. 

“I am. How’s school?” Gahyeon noticed the tiredness in her voice, knowing she didn’t have quality rest in a while. 

“Exhausting. But my dreams are sweeter than this bitter hardship.” Gahyeon nodded at Yubin’s words, smiling ever so widely. 

“Go get some rest, babe. I’ll talk to you soon ok?”

“Hmm...” Yubin answered, half asleep already. Gahyeon ended the call and set her phone aside. She just needed some energy boost to last her all night studying, something she can only get from Yubin, well, besides wanting to check up on her to know if she’s taking good care of herself. It’s hard not to fall ill with all the hard work and shifts Yubin is doing. Ever since they got together, the woman barely had any time for herself and the one time she did, she met Handong. 

They decided to make this long distance relationship work. It gives them space for their studies. Something this low maintenance isn’t hard to keep. Yubin will be a doctor after years of rigorous training and studying. Gahyeon would be ready to help with management after years of getting an MBA.

To think this all started in Over The Sky Breakfast Club. She can still remember how it went. 

_ How Yubin was reading a book in the corner, iced coffee in front of her and coincidentally, good illumination towards her way.  _

_ She’s been observing her ever since they entered the diner with their only goal to fetch her dear sister’s breakfast but they ended up ordering some for themselves as well because the smell from the kitchen is irresistibly good.  _

_ It was also funny how Yoohyeon just came up to the woman and stole her drink. Yubin couldn’t complain and was ready to order another one when Gahyeon offered her untouched iced coffee.  _

_ “Here. Take mine.” Gahyeon’s drink who was still in the cup holder that they give when you order way too many drinks and can’t carry on your own.  _

_ “No, no. It’s fine.” Yubin declined, Yoohyeon quietly enjoying her free drink. And the rest was history.  _

-

_ “Minji?” _

_ “Dongie?” Minji joked, trying to test if Handong was trippin’.  _

_ “Gahyeon and I are going to leave soon...” _

_ “She needs to study overseas and I’m coming with her to expand.” Handong had to grip Minji’s hand to finally squeeze it out of her system. It’s hard for her to tell her about the news but she’s already finalising everything. It’s about time she talks about specifics because she actually knows now.  _

_ “Oh...For how long?” There was a sudden change in her tone from a while ago.  _

_ “4 years, if not more.” Handong couldn’t stare at Minji, she kept avoiding her gaze, distancing herself from the woman. All she knows is that the nurse was shocked but it’s just delaying what will happen. She doesn’t want to but have to. “I think we should stop seeing each other soon.” Coming from her, it also sent a dagger of pain towards her chest and what more if she was on the receiving end?  _

_ Minji didn’t know how to react. Yes, she knew it was coming. It was just a matter of when. This why they couldn’t be more than what they are now. She almost forgot about it when she got reminded of it now.  _

_ “I’m really sorry, Minji. I can’t stay.” With those words, she couldn’t help but embrace the younger woman, burying her head on Handong’s back.  _

_ “Shhh...I understand.” As much as it hurts to say those words, lying would make this all easier. There’s no point showing and saying how she truly feels when it’s already ending without her even staring. _

-

In the quiet, spacious, and soundproof room, Minji’s thought were free to run. Words just came to her, in tranquility, they played with her. 

_ “Dongie?” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “Are you happy?” _

_ “With you? Very.” _

“Dongie...” Minji sighed, trying to shake off these thoughts from hurting her own self. Her voice is filled with sadness, her longing for Handong isn’t making it easier either. For it to end abruptly like this... it shouldn’t have started. 

But Handong was the best part of her life. 

She can’t just wish for it to have never happened. Maybe we were all meant to hurt before we figure what we really want. 

“Minji? How’s everything going along?”

A woman with long blonde hair stood there, checking up on Minji. Minji who was daydreaming. “I think I have something. Thanks for letting me into your studio.”

“Your friends are lovely, I’m sure, but they’re too loud. So I completely understand. Mine are that way too,” the woman laughed.

“They can be too much! God bless your soul, LE.” Minji handed the paper to her friend, a well known producer in the area who’s also from Korea. She’s been writing and making music for singers in Hollywood and she was so glad this woman got back to her with an offer to a collaboration. “I can see how this would sound,” LE said excitedly, going to her laptop and opening a programme, working on adding some sounds.

-

A month after Siyeon, Bora and Minji disappeared, Handong came by Over The Sky Breakfast Club. She haven’t visited in weeks and wanted to stop by before her flight. There was a notice that the place is closing down in two weeks due to financial problems in the particular branch. It apparently wasn’t making enough money to meet all of its obligations so they decided it was wise to just shut it down and continue with business in other branches that are much more profitable than the main one. 

This can’t be. 

She has nothing to come back to? 

Nothing to reminisce back to? 

She leaned on one of the chairs to avoid from falling. She lost her balance reading about the situation of the diner. 

On the same spot that Minji dragged her to, her mind played their last meeting automatically. She has no control over her thoughts. It’s hard but all she can do is let it play.

_ “I guess this is it?” _

_ “It is.” _

_ “If in 4 years, you’re still thinking about me, meet me in the same place you first saw me. I’ll be waiting.” _

_ “After I’m done with one last task, I’d be ready to start something much more than I can give now.” _

_ “Then I have something for you in 4 years. So, please, even if only on for that day, think of me.” _

Calling it quits on the first hurdle in their so called “arrangement” is basically just giving up. But if what Minji said would be put into action, then maybe it’s giving themselves time to prepare for the long run. 

An end doesn’t have to be the last one because life continues to thrive until you physically can’t anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have originally planned to publish an epilogue. It was dependent on how it would end this part. I’m writing it now, trying to see if it still needs one. Anyways, for finishing this story and y’all reaching the end of it, let’s both be proud of ourselves. I hope y’all enjoyed the journey, may it be good or bad. xD


End file.
